


Full Service: a Bottle Service Sequel

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Come Marking, Cum Marking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Jensen, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Jared, Dom Jared Padalecki, Dominance, Female Ejaculation, Fisting, J2, Jensen Topping From The Bottom, Multi, No Condoms, Polyamory, Sequel, Squirting, Top Jared Padalecki, Vaginal Fisting, Versatile Jensen Ackles, especially Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: Sequel to Bottle Service. Carly has accepted Jared and Jensen’s offer to be theirs. Now what?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read Bottle Service, some of this won’t have the same impact and might be confusing. Definitely read that first.

Carly’s always loved being bound. It makes her feel grounded, safe. And, of course, Jensen’s voice and hands don’t hurt.

“This is a special night,” he says, rounding the foot of the bed. “And we’re doing something special to celebrate.” His jeans are slung low on his hips, the hills and valleys of his torso shaded and lit in the glow from the fireplace. His fingertips dance over the tops of her feet as he goes.

She’s spread-eagle and throbbing. As Jensen and Jared secured her to the bed, they kissed and caressed her skin, sucked her bare nipples into tight peaks, and dragged their fingers through her dampening slit.

“You’re gonna love this,” Jensen says as he circles Jared, fluid yet subdued, dragging his palm across Jared’s bare stomach, around his back to his other side, then dipping his fingers in Jared’s waistband as he halts beside him. “I mean, it’s gonna drive you crazy ‘coz you can’t touch us or yourself, but this is what we all want, right?” He smirks, looking up at Jared who mirrors his expression with an affirmative nod.

Carly knew the first night they were together that Jared and Jensen had a special connection; she could feel it. When they asked her to be their third, she was overwhelmed. It was exactly what was missing from her life. It took her a couple of weeks to decide, though, but she finally agreed. Now they need to celebrate, to consummate their pact.

“You’re gonna hate how much you love it,” Jared says, echoing Jensen’s teasing of their girl.

Jensen continues to stand directly in front of Jared. Carly draws a sharp breath as Jared’s mouth descends, his gaze locked on hers, his hands gripping Jensen’s hips and pulling him back until his lips wrap around the side of Jensen’s neck.

This night will mark the first time she’s seen them exchange more than the occasional lingering touch. She’s part of this, of course, but she’s also a witness to something incredibly erotic, intimate, and loving. She feels trusted and wanted.

“Mmm,” Jensen hums. His eyes close and his head falls back onto Jared’s shoulder as one hand snakes up around the back of Jared’s head. His other hand roams his own chest then slides down to squeeze his cock. “I am so fucking hard, princess, you have no idea.”

“Dammit,” she whispers as Jared works his lips and teeth over the thin, tight skin of Jensen’s throat. He looks like he’s eating a delicious piece of fruit. Carly knows from experience what Jensen tastes like, and she whimpers with jealousy.

“Ahh, honey, don’t be sad,” Jensen coos. “We’ll fuck you soon enough.”

“You’re both just so,” Carly pauses for a breath. She wants to tell them they’re beautiful, but she fears that isn’t enough; she knows it isn’t all she feels, all she wants to say.

“Shh,” Jared quiets her from his position behind Jensen. “Just relax, Carly.”

Then Jared’s hand clasps Jensen’s throat and his teeth scrape the length of the thick column to his shoulder and sink in. Jensen hisses and reaches a hand behind himself to grab at Jared’s ass, trying to get him closer. “That’s gonna leave a mark,” he groans. “Fuck, you’re hard.”

Carly sees Jensen’s hand slip behind his back to work at Jared’s belt as Jared works in tandem on his. “Now that we’ve established we’re both hard,” Jared says, twisting Jensen’s head to the side. “Let’s get this show on the road.” He takes a particularly harsh bite of Jensen’s jaw.

Jensen hisses, bites his lip to stifle a grunt. “She likes hard cock,” he breathes. “And I like to please.”

Jared pushes at Jensen’s jeans, pushes them until they fall to the floor on their own and Jensen steps out of them. He’s completely bare now and Carly sighs. He really is so hard and big and thick. Her mouth waters.

Then Jared’s walking toward the bed, pushing Jensen along with him as his own jeans drop away, all the while, his mouth works over Jensen’s skin and Jensen keeps talking. “You know how good this feels, don’t you, doll?” His voice is rough and breathy. “His mouth, his teeth – fuck, Jared.”

“Up on the bed,” Jared mutters, patting Jensen’s hip. “Get in there nice and tight.” He gestures toward the wide apex of Carly’s thighs. There’s enough slack in her bonds for Jensen to slide up close and drape her knees over his thighs as he kneels between her legs.

“Now,” Jensen says, taking his thick length in his fist. “I bet you want this inside you, don’tcha?” he asks, looming over her, condescending and mock sympathetic. He runs a heavy palm from her knee to her hip and squeezes. “Well…”

“Carly,” Jared steps into the conversation as he sidles behind Jensen. The familiar squelch of lube working over length makes Carly clench entirely. “I’m gonna bend Daddy over right here and fuck him ‘til he comes all over your beautiful skin,” he says.

Carly’s starting to understand that Jensen likes giving up control as much as he likes holding it. She can see it in his eyes as Jared starts to work his lubed fingers into him. Not only that, but she can see pure pleasure bloom in every facet of his body.

Jensen lets out a whoosh of air and falls over Carly’s bound form so he’s on all fours. He closes his eyes and wiggles his ass a bit as he widens his stance. She can’t take her eyes off of him, even though she wishes she could see what exactly Jared’s doing.

“He loves this,” Jared’s voice is quiet and soothing and pulls her attention for a moment.

He runs a big hand over Jensen’s ass, up his spine to his shoulder and wraps his long fingers around the thickly muscled skin. His other hand is conspicuously working at something. In her mind, she has a vivid image because she’s been in this exact position – Jared behind her, working his cock inside her ass, talking.

“I do,” Jensen breathes before lifting his head as slow as the sun rises to meet her eyes. “ _Fuck_ , I do.” He licks and bites his bottom lip just as slow.

Carly gasps at the splendor. “You are so beautiful,” she whispers.

Jensen’s eyes are heated as he sways above her. Then he’s groaning long and loud, almost roaring, his face lighting with bliss. “ _Shit_.”

Carly watches with breathless anticipation. When her vision starts to blur, she realizes her eyes are filling with tears. Her emotions have gotten the best of her again. She swallows hard and squeezes her eyes shut to push the tears away. When she opens them again, Jensen is smiling, broad and full, eyes holding her. He lowers to his elbows and kisses her.

“No tears, sweetheart,” he whispers. “This is all about making each other feel good.”

Jared leans in and nuzzles into Jensen’s neck, peppering kisses and nipping at his skin. He bands one long arm diagonally around Jensen’s midsection, hooking his hand up over his shoulder from the front and thrusts.

Both men heave with the force, both groan loud. Jared grips Jensen’s hip with his free hand to anchor them as he pulls out then thrusts back inside. All the while, Jensen takes it with ecstasy shimmering his skin.

Carly is awash with passion, need, longing as Jensen’s mouth and hands love her, as Jared slowly, deeply pumps inside him. Jared slides a hand up Carly’s thigh, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

“Fucking  _fuck_  me,” Jensen grits through his teeth, breathing into Carly’s mouth. Jared picks up the momentum and pace without a word. “That’s right,” Jensen pants, tongue between his teeth and eyes glazed. “Gimme that good dick.”

The men hover over her, warming her. “Tell me,” she whispers, and Jensen drags his lips over her jaw.

“He’s deep and thick,” Jensen says, holding her eyes again, gasping. “It’s so good, baby, you know how… fuck.” He closes his eyes and kisses her again. “Not gonna last long- wanna…” he stutters. “Wanna come on my pretty girl.” His breath is labored and erratic through his whine.

Jared chuckles. “Then come,” he says, dipping in to join their kiss. “Get ‘er nice and dirty, Jay,” he whispers.

Moments pass, Carly holds her breath. She wants what they want, wants them to claim her, just as they discussed. Soon Jensen spurts warm over her belly and bare, open pussy with a groan and his teeth in her skin. After Jared slowly pulls out, Jensen drops to the side, sprawls on his back, arms wide, legs tangled.

Finally, the larger man climbs up over Carly and straddles her ribs. He smiles open and wide, panting as he jacks himself until he’s coating her breasts with his cum. Once he’s done, he follows Jensen’s action and falls to Carly’s other side.

“That…” Carly says, gasping for air, though there has been very little physical exertion on her part. “That was incredibly fucking hot. And I need one of you to fuck me right now.”

Both men chuckle and roll to their sides toward her. “Gonna have to give us a few minutes here,” Jensen says, sliding a hand between her legs and two fingers inside her. “Fuck, you’re slick and hot. Maybe now’s the time to push that fisting limit.” He rises to an elbow and pushes a third finger inside her and she clenches. “Baby, you just clenched so hard. You sure you don’t want my fist?”

Carly bucks into his hand and whines. She thinks she might be going crazy because she’s actually thinking about crossing that limit right now. “Daddy, please,” she whimpers.

“Holy shit,” Jensen says, his eyes light and dart to meet Jared’s then back to hers. “Is that a yes? Because, fuck, do I wanna see this pretty pussy take my fist.”

Carly swallows thick and slow, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Jensen’s three thick fingers slowly twist inside her to brush her g-spot, press. When she opens her eyes again, he’s all emerald fire and steel and Jared’s moving in to tuck close beside her.

She nods. “Ok,” she breathes. “Yeah, ok.”

Jensen’s jaw clenches and he grinds the heel of his palm over her mound. “Fuck,” he whispers. “Get the lube,” he says to Jared. “Put it all over my hand and wrist.”

Jared does what he’s asked and is quickly back at her side, covering Jensen’s hand, exposed fingers, and wrist. “You’ll love it, I promise,” he whispers into Carly’s ear. “Daddy’s good at this. You’ll love every minute and you’ll come so hard.” He presses a wet kiss to her throat and palms her belly.

“OK, princess, I need your eyes for this,” Jensen says, and Carly realizes that she was staring between her legs where his hand is working. “That’s good. Daddy’s gonna work you open nice and slow while Sir plays with your clit. He’ll go down on you. Just breathe and enjoy, ok?”

Carly nods, letting Jensen’s eyes rivet her in place.

“OK,” he says, kissing her soft and slow.

Carly feels him scissoring his fingers to stretch her open and she hisses in satisfaction.

“You really are gonna love this,” Jensen mutters against her lips. “You love the sting of a big cock when you’re not quite ready. But I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

He folds his pinky into his palm and twists his hand inward, screwing until his four last knuckles push past her entrance and she gasps. “You’re so wet and hot, baby, fuck.” He twists his hand, brushing his thumb alongside her clit where Jared is slowly rotating his middle and ring fingers.

Jensen curls his fingers and rubs the pads over her g-spot and Carly feels liquid pool in her belly. This’ll make her squirt, she’s sure of it and she’s already ready to pop.

Jensen folds his fingers over each other and pulls back a bit until his knuckles are just at her opening, spreading her wide then tucks his thumb into his palm and twists back inside.

“Holy fuck,” Carly gasps and convulses in her bonds.

“Talk to me,” Jensen says. “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“So full, fuck,” she answers, hearing the desperation and anxiousness in her own voice. “I can feel you everywhere. So much pressure. So good.”

“What do you need?” he asks, kissing her neck as Jared slides down her body, hands dragging over her slick skin, to take her clit between his lips.

“Twist… twist.” she gasps for air.

Several tingling minutes go by with every pass of his knuckles and slide of his wrist against her lips setting her soul to embers.

“You’re gonna be sore after this,” Jensen murmurs in her ear. “But you like that, don’t you?” He licks and kisses her jaw. “Like remembering me fucking you raw and hard. Like remembering Sir pounding your ass ‘til you beg him to let you come.”

“Daddy, please,” Carly whines, turns her head to capture his lips. “Please.”

“You wanna come, baby?” he asks, brushing her nose with his.

She nods and feels hot tears sting her eyes. “I’m gonna make a mess, Daddy.” She feels like she can’t get her legs open wide enough for him.

“Good girl,” he says, and she can hear the smile in his voice and against her neck, can hear Jared chuckling from between her legs. “Make a big mess for Daddy, princess.”

He twists his fist and pushes, and Jared pulls on her clit, slides a wet finger between her ass cheeks and she’s done.

Carly screams, silent and long, arches off the bed and sprays both her men wet with her cum. And like so many other times with them, she blacks out as her breath slowly returns.

~~~~~~~

They’re all three in the custom made bathtub, steam curling around them, Carly nestled between Jensen’s legs, her back to his chest as he works the muscles in her shoulders and Jared massages her feet, ankles, and calves. “You were such a good girl, Carly,” Jared says.

He always tells her when she’s done well – always. She wonders what will happen when the time comes for punishment. Jared’s words from their first morning after echo in her mind.  _“Impatient little girl. Wait’ll your Daddy gets home.”_

She’s betting it’ll be Jensen who doles that out.

“Thank you, Sir,” she says, her voice tired and verging on a yawn. “Thank you both for… everything. For this. I’m just so-”

“We all are,” Jensen says. His voice is quiet in her ear before he kisses its shell. “We’re lucky to have found each other.”

Jared’s smile widens and his gaze floats just above Carly’s head. “We are,” he agrees then shifts his gaze to meet hers. “Other foot, baby.”

She obeys with a dreamy sigh. Carly has never felt so loved and safe, so cared for since she was a small child – since before her dad died. She secretly believes that she’s the luckiest of the three. As Jared works the knots from her calves, Carly relaxes further against Jensen’s chest and drifts into a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: setting a baseline, learning their way, punishment, nipple clamps, feeding, humiliation, rough DP, name-calling, panic (I mean, it’s Carly, so), threat of non-con during play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I will not claim to be an expert (at anything). However, I do have experience in the world of BDSM as well as a firm understanding of the difference between BDSM and Top/bottom dynamics. Yes, there’s a difference, even though they can certainly converge.
> 
> One question that keeps coming up regarding Bottle Service and its sequel is a variation of: “Who’s in charge, Jensen or Jared?” The answer is: they control different aspects.
> 
> J2 are both dominant. Jared is always Top. Jensen is versatile between Top and bottom. Carly is always submissive and bottom.
> 
> That’s all I will say because there’s this thing called Google that you can use to learn all kinds of cool stuff. Go forth and expand your mind!
> 
> But before that, read this and enjoy. xox

Weeks pass, Carly works, Jared and Jensen live their lives as well. Slowly they build a structure in which they each thrive. There are rules and there are goals.

One of their rules is: any time, any place, Carly cannot say no – unless she safewords.

“That seems…” Carly pauses in thought. “Dramatic?”

Jensen rolls his eyes and spoons another taste of ice cream into her mouth and Jared snickers.

“It’s double-duty, Carly,” Jensen says. “Reinforcement.” He takes a bite of his own. “You have to learn your boundaries. You’re too easy.”

“Well,” she purrs, crawling the short distance over the fluffy bedding to straddle his lap. She takes the pint and the spoon out of his hand and hands it to Jared to set aside. “Maybe I don’t have boundaries when it comes to you two.”

“Carly, you gotta have boundaries,” Jared says, running his hand down her back from where he’s propped on one elbow beside them. “Everybody does.”

“So then,” she rolls her hips over Jensen’s, taking him inside her body, and he chuckles and grips her hips. “Why the ‘any time, any place’ rule?” she breathes, grinding and starting to set a pace.

Jared licks his lips and drags his hand down between Jensen’s legs and under her ass. The man under her lifts and bends his outer knee and lets his other roll open.

“It’s a baseline, princess,” Jensen answers, groaning at whatever it is Jared’s doing, and Carly shivers.

“What’s a baseline, Daddy?” Carly asks, playing coy. “Will you show me?”

Jensen growls and flips their position until Carly’s on her back, her wrists under his hands, her legs opening wide as he spreads his own knees and thrusts into her.

Jared chuckles and she can feel the vibration. She can feel his hands and the way Jensen shifts and rolls and moves.

“It’s where everything starts, sweet girl,” Jensen breathes into her neck. “It’s our touchstone, it’s safe haven. But you have to understand it first.”

Carly watches Jared crawl on all fours between Jensen’s knees from behind, and bury his face in his ass.

“Tell me, Daddy,” she begs.

“You have to trust it,” he says, panting and sliding in and out of her. “Know that we want what’s best for you, know that you can always go there, know that you don’t have to.”

Carly’s mind is so full of questions, clouded with sensation, her body throbbing from their earlier session and Jensen hammering into her right now. She closes her eyes and sighs, “okay, Daddy,” as she comes tight and hard around him.

~~~~~~~

Carly has broken a rule. It’s a simple one and one that Jensen, in particular, knew she’d break sooner rather than later, but she broke it, nonetheless.

“So, I figured, since it’s your night to make dinner,” Jensen pauses as he pulls the cork from the bottle.

“You’re not gonna let me eat, are you?” Carly pouts.

“What?” he asks, irritation clear on his face. “I’m not gonna starve you, Carly, that’s…” He shakes his head. “No, you’re gonna cook dinner in nothing but an apron and an ass plug.”

Carly gapes at him. “Naked?” she says.

“Well, not completely naked, you’ll have the apron – for safety reasons,” he answers, pouring two glasses of wine and handing one to Jared.

Jared is standing off to the side and hasn’t said a word. “Why aren’t you saying anything?” Carly asks.

Jared shrugs, accepting the glass of wine from Jensen. “Jay and I already talked about it,” he says. “And punishment’s his call – always.”

“So.” Jensen crosses his feet at the ankles, leans against the counter with a smirk, and sips his wine. “What’s for dinner, little girl?”

~~~~~~~

Jared and Jensen are sitting at the table, waiting for her to serve them dinner. They’ve almost finished the wine and they’re getting loose and a little loud. They aren’t drunk by any means, but they’re definitely having fun – without her.

She has their food plated. Before taking it out to them, she removes the apron and takes a deep breath. She looks at her reflection in the glass of the oven door. Jensen scrawled  _bad girl_  across her collarbones,  _naughty_  just below her breasts, and  _fuck toy_  – one word on the front of each thigh in red sharpie.

As she walks out of the kitchen, naked and barefoot, and approaches the table, Jensen snaps a couple pictures on his phone. She stutters a breath and steadies her steps.

“Serve your sir first, fuck toy,” Jensen says, taking a sip and watching as she obeys.

This feels different to her, as she supposes it should since it’s the first time she’s been punished. What settles her heart is Jensen’s approach. His tone, his demeanor is no different now than when he calls her princess. She still knows she’s in trouble, though.

Jensen pockets his phone, his eyes burning her skin as she settles Jared’s plate in front of him. Jared doesn’t thank her, he barely looks at her, and he waits for Jensen’s next words.

“Now bring me my plate,” Jensen orders, and she walks slowly to the other side of the table.

“Set it down,” he says, encouraging when she stands stock still waiting. She sets the plate down and notices that he’s arm’s length from the table. “Sit,” he says, motioning to his lap.

She hesitates, unknowing of what will come next, waiting just a beat too long.

“Right. Now.” Jensen’s voice is calm and quiet.

She scurries to sit across his lap, the plug nestled in tight. It’s one of the bigger ones. Jensen had her bent over the kitchen island as he fingered her and worked the plug inside her. It feels good but it’s also distracting.

Jensen shakes his head, glancing across the table at Jared. “She really doesn’t get it, does she?”

“No, she doesn’t, Jay,” Jared answers.

Carly feels her skin ripple with goosebumps. She tries not to move too much because the plug is creating such intense sensations, and something tells her she needs to be focused.

“Feed me,” Jensen says, his gaze is deliberate and his features soft. He’s reaching into his pocket and her heart rate skyrockets as she tries to concentrate on the fork. She doesn’t know how she’s going to feed him. She’s never fed anyone. Then she sees what he pulls from his pocket.

“C’mon, bad girl, Daddy’s hungry,” he says, unstringing the delicate gold chain joining the clamps.

Nipple clamps are one of Carly’s hard limits. She’s always had incredibly sensitive nipples and she’s always been afraid that clamps would hurt in a bad way. She wants to remind him but doesn’t know how. She looks to Jared and he’s focused on his food. He won’t look at her.

“Did my naughty little whore forget her orders?” Jensen asks, dragging her attention back to him. “I’m not telling you again.”

Carly looks down at the fork in her hand and switches into autopilot. She breathes in and out as she cuts a piece of the lasagna from the corner of the serving she laid out so nicely then stabs the fork into the salad before turning to offer Jensen a bite.

After he takes the food into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the fork with a hum, he looks down as he chews. And then she feels it – the clamps, slowing closing over her nipples. She gasps and drops the fork to Jensen’s plate.

“Pick it up, I’m not done eating,” he says, letting the chain dangle between her full breasts with just enough momentum to make her very aware that the clamps are firmly in place.

Jensen palms her belly then slides his hand between her legs.

She’s wet, she’s afraid, she’s uncertain. But, god, does she want his fingers. She picks up the fork and repeats her motions from before, instinctually letting her legs open wider for him.

“Well, you may not know how to do a simple house cleaning task, or feed your Daddy right, but you sure know how to spread your legs, don’tcha?” Jensen opens his mouth for her to feed him, holding her gaze with so much heat. He pushes two fingers inside her. Once he’s swallowed the second mouthful, he curls his fingers, and she moans.

He reaches up with his other hand and taps the swinging chain to keep it moving, and she sucks in air. Carly feels her eyes roll back.

“Oooh,” Jensen says. “Fuck, she  _likes_  this,” he says, genuine surprise filling his voice and her senses. He twists and thrusts his fingers, ramping up the force on the clamps until Carly’s grunting and writhing in his lap.

He pushes his lips against the side of her throat then whispers, “don’t come,” before removing his fingers from her body. “I wanna finish my dinner and wine,” he says, relaxing back into his seat, resting his dampened fingers on her thigh. “How ‘bout you Jared? How’s your meal?”

Carly glances at Jared and he’s finally looking right at her with a broad grin and a wicked gleam in his eyes. “It’s excellent,” he says, draining his glass.

“Good,” Jensen replies. “Keep it up, bad girl.” Jensen motions to his plate and Carly sets back to work.

“You know,” Jared’s voice floats across the table, mused and light. “I was thinking.”

“ _What_  were you thinking?” Jensen asks with a similar lightness in his tone.

“That we should fuck our little toy on this table once we’re done eating,” Jared answers, and Jensen nods and hums in thought.

Carly knows she’s soaking Jensen’s jeans where she sits. This punishment is becoming something else entirely. It’s straight mindfuck and she isn’t sure whether she likes it or not. She likes the nipple clamps more than she thought she would and the anticipation has her dripping down her legs.

“I like that idea,” Jensen says, taking another proffered bite from Carly. “How do you propose we do that?”

Jared looks thoughtful for a moment. “Well, it’s a pretty sturdy iron and walnut table,” he says, surveying the furniture in question. “I think it’ll take all three of us at once,” Jared says this like it’s a revelation.

The way they’re talking about her like she isn’t even there makes her wetter and humiliates her. Jensen starts to wind the light chain around one finger. “Definitely,” he says.

Carly chances a glance at him and his eyes are dark – so dark – as he slowly, gently pulls the clamps.

“Ohhh,  _fuck_ ,” Carly says, letting her head fall back.

“That’s right, bad girl,” Jensen murmurs against her throat, kissing and nipping. “You’re gonna get  _so_  fucked.” He licks her jaw then takes her mouth, rhythmically tugging the chain and swallowing her moans.

“Both of us,” Jared says, pushing away from the table to stand. “At the same time.” He wipes his mouth with his napkin then drops the linen to his empty plate. “Right here on this table in the middle of all your nice food.”

Jensen unravels the chain from his finger and pats Carly’s backside. “Hop up,” he says, and she does. He presses fingers between her shoulder blades to propel her forward, and Jared meets them halfway.

“I know how you like takin’ ass,” Jensen says to Jared a smirk. “Got the lube?”

“Mhmm,” Jared answers, reaching in his pocket for a small packet of lube and settling back against the edge of the table. “Back up, slut.” He yanks his pants open. “Let’s get that plug out and my dick in.”

Carly obeys, her heart racing. Something about the sudden edge in Jared’s voice makes her belly flip. “Spread your legs,” Jensen commands, looking down at her, his tone hardening as well.

Jared grips her shoulder tight and works the plug from her ass with a squelch. She moans and hangs her head. “Pathetic,” he mutters, and Jensen chuckles darkly.

She can’t meet Jensen’s eyes. She’s shaking, ashamed, and, yet, her cunt’s slicking her thighs.

“Look at this gaping ass, so used, always willing,” Jared scoffs. “Such a needy little bitch all the time.” She hears the lube packet snap open and then his fingers are there, inside her. “You’ll finally get what you deserve tonight.”

And then they’re lifting her, opening her, and Jared’s pushing inside her. He settles her there, wraps a hand around her throat and lifts her chin and speaks low in her ear.

“Did you really think the naked serving thing was the punishment?” he asks. “The nipple clamps – you could’ve safeworded, but you didn’t.” He licks her jaw and tightens his grip around her throat. “There’s so much more we can do to you.”

Jensen is panting as he watches. He’s noticeably turned on as he opens his pants and moves in between both her and Jared’s legs, pushing her knees open and up, wider. “You wanna get fucked, bad girl?” Jensen grits through a sneer. “Here we go.”

When the men start to move Carly’s head spins. She’s literally dizzy with feeling. Then Jensen dips his head and takes the chain in his mouth, yanks  _hard_  with a snarl

“Ahh!” Carly can’t get a grip on anything. Jared has her wrists in his tight grip, holding her hands to the edge of the table, as he thrusts up into her ass, and Jensen’s full weight is balanced between holding her knees open and slamming her cunt.

They are so intense, always have been, but this is a level up.

“Such a filthy slut,” Jensen breathes. “Takin’ two cocks at once. Bet you’d take a third in your mouth – airtight.”

Carly closes her eyes and just tries to feel them. This doesn’t feel right. These aren’t the men she loves. She wants to feel cared for, and that’s how they make her feel – until right now.

“Fuck, I bet she’d take a fourth and fifth in each hand,” Jared says, scraping teeth over her pulse point. “Let’s gang this bitch.”

Carly’s breath shakes and tears spill from her eyes. She can’t take anymore.

“Orange,” she whimpers, sobbing.

And everything stops.

~~~~~~~

After both men retreated from her body and Jensen carefully removed the nipple clamps, Carly’s brain flooded with light and endorphins. “Hooooooo,” she breathed. “Wow, that’s…” Then Jared wrapped her in a blanket and told her she was a good girl.

Now, Jensen’s carrying her up the stairs as she cries quietly into his shoulder, Jared following behind with a plate of food and a bottle of water.

When they reach their bedroom, Jared sets the food and water aside to pull back the covers so that Jensen can climb into bed without breaking contact with Carly. Jensen lies on his side, holding her and Jared scoops around her back.

“Tell us what the trigger was,” Jensen says, petting her silken hair and brushing kisses to her forehead and temples.

Carly draws a breath. “It’s stupid,” she says, sniffling.

She feels Jensen tense. “It’s not,” he says firmly. “Tell us what it was.”

She chews her lip. “It was your voices,” she sucks in a sob. “And the way you… didn’t even care, like you’d just share me or pawn me off on somebody else. I don’t want that  _ever_!” She starts to sob in earnest again.

Jensen holds her closer, and Jared curls around them both, holding on tight. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” Jensen whispers. “We got you. We’re never letting you go.”

Carly cries for a while, letting them hold her, letting her heart calm.

“Why were you so mean?” she asks after a bit of silence.

Jensen sighs and Jared rubs a hand up and down her back.

“We were pushing you, Carly,” Jensen answers. “That was the punishment – a lesson. To make you safeword. The one thing you seem to be afraid of.”

“I don’t wanna disappoint you,” she says, looking into his eyes then over her shoulder at Jared. “Either of you.”

“You didn’t,” Jensen answers, pressing his lips to hers. “You won’t.”

“There’s a reason for safewords, Carly,” Jared says, combing fingers through her hair the way she likes. “And you did the right thing.”

She smiles through her drying tears. “I did?”

Both men grin and nod. “You did,” Jensen answers. “Want a sip of water?”

Carly nods. “Yeah, and I’m starving,” she says.

“Okay, then,” Jensen says, shooting Jared a look. “Sit up, princess, and let Daddy feed you something yummy.”

Jared chuckles and rolls from the bed. “I’m getting out of these clothes and into pajamas,” he says.

Carly watches, feeling her eyelids growing heavy. She sniffles one last time as she sits upright, and Jensen brings the plate in between them. “Do I need to do the airplane thing?” he asks and Carly laughs, shaking her head.

He smirks and scoops up some food to feed her. She takes it gladly and moans. “Mmm, that is good!” she says with surprise.

“See? Told you did good,” Jensen says, dabbing at the corner of her mouth with a napkin then handing her a water bottle. “You did so, so good tonight, baby, really. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” she says, snapping the bottle open and taking a long pull. “Oh!” She pipes up. “I liked the nipple clamps!”

Both men laugh. “We noticed that,” Jared says as he re-enters the room in flannel pants and a t-shirt.

“That was really good,” she says around a mouthful of lasagna. “I think I kinda loved it, actually.”

“And we love you,” Jensen says, scooping up another bite for her.

Carly looks at Jared as he climbs back onto the bed with them. “We do,” he assures her.

The tears that well in her eyes then are not of fear or panic but of joy. Her heart is bursting as she takes another hearty forkful from Jensen.

**_If you like what you’ve read, let me know. xox_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings** : Non-con Trauma therapy, Roleplay and Knife play, Switching for therapy, allusion to a trickling of blood, Double penetration

~~~~~~~

 **From chapter one of Bottle Service** :  “Carly hasn’t safeworded since that investment banker from Chicago brought a knife into the backroom of the club. In fact, that was the only time she’s ever safeworded. Carly really doesn’t have a lot of experience compared to her appetite - and clearly not a lot compared to the men she’s with tonight. Now she’s wondering if she might be in over her head.”

~~~~~~~

After Carly reluctantly used her safe word with Jared and Jensen, she told them she had safeworded once before and that it didn’t work. They wanted her to tell them more, but she wasn’t ready.

Tonight, as she and Jared and Jensen are wrapped up in each other, touching and kissing and quietly teasing, she feels safe and so she starts to talk. She tells them about the investment banker who she dragged to the back room of the club. She tells them that she thought she had set rules; she had a safe word. She tells them that she’s still afraid of knives but doesn’t want to be, and that pinstripe suits still give her chills.

“Pinstripes, huh?” Jared echoes, lightly tracing her collarbone with the tip of his finger. His eyes flick to Jensen’s where he’s curled around Carly’s back, cheek propped in one hand. The men hold each other’s gaze as Carly continues.

“He was wearing dark blue pinstripe pants, no jacket.” Her breath shudders under Jared’s touch and she bucks her ass back into Jensen’s hardening cock. “Fucking suspenders…” She closes her eyes, rests her head fully into her pillow, baring her neck, and lets her men touch her, move her, care for her.

Jensen slips his fingers inside her mouth so she can make them slick. Then he cups one full breast, pulls her nipple taut and twists it gently. Carly groans, reaches for Jared, eyes still closed. She’s squirming between them, wanting. 

“Keep talking,” Jensen mutters into her neck before licking and nipping her skin.

“I don’t-”

She doesn’t know what else to say.

Jared slides a hand between her legs, pushes a finger inside her. “You’re wet, Carly,” he says, quietly. “Are you wet from Daddy’s hands and mouth, or from your story?” he asks, slowly slipping another finger inside. “Or both?”

Carly whimpers and squirms some more. “It scared me,” she says, draping a leg over Jared’s thigh, letting him access her further. “I thought he was gonna kill me.” 

Carly begins to cry, tears spilling from her closed eyes. Jensen pushes inside her from behind with Jared’s fingers, shallow thrusts, but she’s pressed tight and safe between them. 

“Why did you think that?” Jensen asks, dragging a hand down her ribcage, sloping the curve of her waist and gently gripping her hip.

“He was so… angry,” Carly sobs quietly. “His eyes were hard, and his face was red and-” She gasps for air, counts to ten like Jensen has told her to do so many times, and just feels.

She feels Jared’s mouth loving her throat, his fingers teasing her nipples and slipping in and out of her cunt in time with Jensen’s thick, hard cock. She feels Jensen… everywhere. His hand is in her hair and his lips are on her shoulder, her neck; his cock is a constant, solid slide in and out.

“Then we need to wipe that away,” Jared says, curling his fingers into her g-spot, squeezing and rotating his hand as Jensen picks up momentum in his thrusts. 

Carly opens her eyes to see the opposite of that horrible memory in Jared’s eyes. “We love you,” he says. “And we’re gonna wipe that all away, Carly.”

Jared dips in to take her lips with his as she’s coming soft and throbbing around Jensen’s steady drive.

~~~~~~~

“These?” Jensen asks, holding the garment aloft.

They’re at a department store, nothing special, he’s only going to wear the pants one time.

Carly’s stomach churns and she feels a little woozy. It’s not as if every time she sees pinstripes, she feels like passing out, but the implications and Jensen gripping the hangered pants with  _that question_  in his voice is a lot to deal with.

She nods, mute.

Jensen rehangs the pants on the rack without taking his eyes off her, reaches for her and pulls her in. He wraps what feels like his whole body around her. She breathes and counts, and he murmurs comfort into her hair, gently swaying with her.

“Found the right ones, I guess?” Jared’s voice gently breaches the moment only to click into place with the other moving parts.

Carly smiles, wry but true, before pulling away from Jensen and looking up at Jared. She nods. “Yeah,” she answers.

Jared produces a pair of suspenders and a white-collared baby blue button-down with an equally knowing smile. “We done, then?” he asks.

Carly draws a deep breath as she watches Jensen retrieve the trousers, and she nods.

~~~~~~~

The room is warm enough, but her fingers and toes are ice. She’s fearful, anticipating. She knows they’ll be careful, but brains are weird and wild and winding places – mysterious and unpredictable in what they can make you do and feel.

“Breathe,” Jared says.

He’s standing behind her in the brightly lit room. She tried to recreate the scene from memory as they had asked. She wishes that she hadn’t told them how bright it was in that backroom, how everything was tinted blue and green. 

She closes her eyes, trusts her god and her men, she draws a breath.

And then she feels the air shift.

“Safeword?” Jared asks, and her breath shakes. 

She blinks back tears. She knows Jensen’s there in those pants and suspenders and that shirt. She knows his hair is parted just so. She knows how strong he is.

But Jared has the knife.

“Black,” she answers.

Black was her hypothetical safe word until she had to use it with Pinstripes. After that, she changed it to orange. Why she keeps choosing colors, she doesn’t know, but if Jared has taught her anything it’s that she should trust her instincts.

“Open your eyes,” Jensen says. “Look at me.”

She doesn’t want to. She doesn’t want to see him this way, but this is what she agreed to and they promised her this would wipe it all away.

She opens her eyes, and there he is. Jensen’s there, perfectly shaped, perfectly relaxed, in character but still  _hers_. She loves him.

His eyes glide from hers to Jared’s and he nods.

Carly feels Jared’s body heat blessedly warm her, feels him grip her wrist and secure the hilt of the knife in her hand. She feels suddenly powerful with that warmth and that weapon.

“Whaddaya got for me, sweetheart?” Jensen asks.

He’s him but not, and Carly is emboldened. 

“Sit down,” she says, moving on him.

He backs up, backs into the armchair in their bedroom. He’s laser-focused. Jensen always intimidates her, but this is  _more_  somehow.

She feels Jared’s fingertips on her waist; he’s urging her forward. She grips the blade, watches Jensen sprawl, those long legs wide open and lazy, his arms resting where they’re intended to rest on an armchair.

It takes her a few tries and a few falters, a few assists from Jared, but she climbs into Jensen’s lap, straddles him. The knife is tightly bound in her fist at her side. She reveres this man; she doesn’t want to hurt him. 

Her free hand slinks around his neck to the nape. Jensen dips his chin and smirks, then, and the shadow… the shadow is uncanny.

Carly grips his hair, the thickest of it, and yanks his head back. He snarls  _just fucking right_ , and she slowly brings the blade to his throat. “Whaddaya got for  _me_ , sweetheart?” she echoes his earlier question. 

It’s scripted. This is what Pinstripes said to her as he threatened her, tearing at her hair and wedging a knee between her thighs. He held a knife to her breast and her world turned upside down.

Carly is warm now. Warm from the knowledge that she can do no wrong here – with them; warm from the power surging through her, the command she has over the dominant man under her.

She breathes and drags the sharp edge of the blade down to pop the buttons of his shirt – one by one they drop or fly until she can see his bare chest. She sighs and turns the blade to press into his unblemished skin.

Jensen hisses as his skin breaks under the pressure, and Carly takes his mouth with hers. She’s needy and aggressive as she dives over and over into the wet cavern beyond his plush lips, but she doesn’t move the blade.

Jensen’s hands grip her hips and he moans.

“Careful, Carly,” Jared warns from behind her. “Jay likes pain, but that’s not what we’re here for.”

Carly lets up on the blade from his skin. She sits back and shreds the suspenders as Jensen and Jared both hold her in steady. By the time she’s brandished the weapon beyond the extent of what she’d endured with her assailant, she drops the knife to the ground then grips Jensen’s face in her hands. 

She can’t stop kissing him.

Carly’s a little bit high on this feeling. It’s unfamiliar. She likes it but she needs to come down. “Daddy, please,” she whispers.

Jensen stands from the chair without hesitation and walks to the bed. He doesn’t drop her, he doesn’t play; he lays her down and hefts on top of her.

“Fuck,” Jared groans from somewhere beyond.

“Please,” Carly says again, groping Jensen and reaching for Jared. “I need you.”

Jensen sheds what’s left of his costume – she can burn the rest tomorrow. “You ready to be my sweet girl again?” he asks, slowly kneeing toward her.

“Yes, please,” she says. 

She doesn’t feel the tears she thought she would. She feels heat and want and authority.

Jared’s hovering, slowly undressing as Jensen works his way up her body. She’s wearing one of her work uniforms. Jensen takes his time, paces his actions with Jared, as he removes her boots, her stocking, her top and bra and skirt. 

And then he’s kissing her again.

“You two are fucking killing me,” Jared groans, dragging a hand down Jensen’s bare back. “I dunno who I wanna fuck more.”

Carly laughs, open and free. She laughs and wraps her legs around Jensen’s hips, pulls him into her. 

“I want you both,” she says, devouring Jensen’s mouth.

She’s bold, uninhibited, feeling like she has a say.

“It’s like that, then?” Jared says, climbing onto the bed. “Wasn’t planning it, but I’m not complaining.”

“I want it all,” Carly breathes, scraping nails over Jensen’s skin everywhere. “I wanna feel you both.”

Jensen is chuckling. He rears back on his haunches and lifts her. They’re all bare now, all ready. He settles her in his lap. “Tell us how you want us, princess,” he says, stroking her hair, rubbing noses.

Carly grins. “Just like this,” she says. “Jared, get behind me.”

They work it all out. Jensen pushes inside her wet, wet cunt and holds. He kisses her as she jerks at his cropped hair and bites his lips, growling. Jared works lube and fingers, as patient as possible, into Carly’s ass.

“This is what you want,” Jared says as he teases her back hole, Jensen still holding, jaw tight as Carly writhes over him. “You’re sure.”

“Yes,” Carly breathes, bearing down on Jensen again. She pops her ass back into Jared and clenches around Jensen. 

Jared has three fingers, twisting and scissoring her ass. She feels full but not complete. She wants to feel complete.

“Please,” she whispers, hanging her head.

She can feel that thing they do – that exchange they share. Then she feels Jensen shift, grip her hips hard; she feels him tense in the best way. She feels the broad head of Jared’s cock, tease and swipe her back hole. She whines and bucks backward.

“So needy,” Jensen says with a chuckle and a soothing hand along the side of her face. “So beautiful.” He kisses her as Jared pushes inside her.

Carly lets out a long, heavy sigh. “I need it hard and rough right now,” she says. “Please.”

She drops her head to Jensen’s shoulder and lets everything go.

Everything.

“Take me,” she says under her breath, and both men hold her, stroke her, fuck into her.

It’s a symphony of mess and eroticism. Carly’s caught in the midst – not caught, she’s safe there, placed herself right fucking there.

They push and pull. There’s rhythm and rhyme. She’s so full and hot when they kiss each other, when they touch each other and she’s right there – in their midst.

“Fuck me like you’d fuck Jay,” she says, flashing dangerous eyes to Jared over her shoulder.

But neither of them will argue with her. Not today.

Everything changes again. Jensen is harder, somehow, holding her tighter, pulling her onto him, grinding up into her with more intensity. And Jared…  _Jesus fucking Christ_.

“You asked for it,” Jared grits out.  He slams into her precise and rough.

Carly can’t hold herself anymore. She drapes over Jensen and takes what they both give. She takes it – so well and so willingly and blissfully.

When she comes wet and hot, she feels like a queen with Jensen’s hair in one hand and the back of Jared’s neck in her other.

~~~~~~~

Jared goes for a run, Carly twists her hair into a bun and makes brunch, and Jensen sleeps in. 

She feels lighter somehow. She hadn’t realized how much that experience weighed on her. As she squeezes oranges for juice, Jensen sidles up behind her, warm and sleepy. “What’s the occasion?” he asks, nuzzling into her bared neck and shoulder.

“Just felt like cooking for my men,” she says with a smile as she discards the orange into the compost bin and turns in his arms. “Thank you.”

Jensen’s hands are braced on either side of her against the counter’s edge. He studies her face with soft eyes and a smile. “Thank  _you_ ,” he echoes. “For trusting us and being here. Being ours.”

Carly grins wide, runs her hands across his shoulder and down over his warm chest. He stands to his full height and moves in close. She wraps her arms around him as he kisses her, humming into her mouth.

**_The End_ **

**_**Author’s notes** : yes, this is the final chapter. BUT I have plans to continue with these three. Thus far, we’ve been inside Carly’s head via 3rd person, but I’m considering trying my hand at Jared and Jensen’s POV. Let me know what you think?_ **


End file.
